Aphrodisiac
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: The captain and navigator are walking in the desert, separated by the crew after a fight with a huge sand scorpion. They try to find the crew back, but to no avail. After a while, they do find a traveling village with tents. The villagers throw a party and Luffy and Nami are invited. Little did they know they just drank aphrodisiac and they suddenly need each other...


**Hi, I'm sexual frustrated. Nice to meet you.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece**

* * *

Sand, sand and only sand.

The sun shone on top of their heads, slowly burning their skin. They didn't know how long they have been here. An hour? Five hours? Long enough for Luffy to finally shut up.

Luffy had been whining for water for a loooong time, so Nami was glad he was quiet. She was mad. Not at him. No, not at all. Luffy actually protected Nami. Again. For the billionth time. No, she was mad at herself.

If only Nami was a bit stronger, she could have protected herself against the huge sand scorpion. But no, Luffy had to jump in front of her and they were swept away by its tail. Swept to the middle of the desert, without their bags, water and compass. She also found out now, without her compass she was even a bigger loser than she already thought she was.

One thing was a huge plus. The tail swept against their sides, but the burning sun and the thirst made them forget the horrible pain they actually were in.

Nami looked at Luffy, beginning to be scared how quiet he was. Did he have a heatstroke? Or was he mad at her for being stuck in this situation? Where was the crew when they needed them?

.oOo.

"THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Usopp yelled, running around like an idiot. "HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!? HOW WILL THEY SURVIVE!?"

"Calm down."

Usopp turned around, seeing Zoro lied down in the sand, drinking his water. "HOW COULD YOU SAY CALM DOWN WHILE YOU ARE DRINKING WATER!" Usopp yelled, almost pulling his hair out "THEY DON'T EVEN HAVE WATER."

"Usopp, Zoro is right. You have to calm down."

Usopp now turned to look at Sanji, who was nonchalantly cooking the huge sand scorpion. Sanji obviously didn't forgive the beast for swiping his lovely Nami-swan away. "And we have food. Great. Maybe Luffy can use his nose and smell his way to here." Usopp said, trying to be reasonable. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

The only second one who seemed to be nervous was little Chopper, who was sitting inside of Franky's belly currently. Franky made an airconditioned room for Chopper inside his belly, and his chest is glass plated so Chopper could still hear and see everything. Franky was ok with getting his cola fridge out of his belly so his nakama could be save.

"Usopp, one of the smartest of the crew and the strongest of the crew are together. They have power and wits. It would have been more of a problem if you were stuck with Luffy." Zoro explained. His water bottle was empty, but they were close by the ship so it didn't matter much.

Robin nodded, looking into the horizon towards where Nami and Luffy flew to. What the other crewmembers didn't realize, was that Robin currently had Nami's bag with her... And it had the compass in it. So honestly, Robin was beginning to be quite nervous too. Human can live 100 hours without water, less when it's very hot.

Robin looked towards the sky, seeing the sun shining upon her. It was mocking her, making her more worried as the sun was suddenly getting warmer. Although it might have been her imagination. Robin had no places to put eyes on, so finding them was impossible...

.oOo.

Luffy wanted water, but he had no energy anymore to even ask for a bit. Not like Nami had some with her and looking at the sky it wouldn't rain for one bit. His thirst and heat made him forget his hunger and pain. The whole crew was wearing desert clothes, so they were save from burned skin, but he still felt like he was melting. Maybe he was melting and he would turn into a puddle of rubber...

Luffy looked next to him, seeing something made a sudden movement. His eyes widened, seeing that 'something' was his navigator who fell face first into the sand. Luffy went onto his knees, shaking her shoulder. "Oi, Nami. Nami!" Nami moved her head and she managed to look at him from her eye corner.

"Water." she whispered with a cracked voice.

Luffy looked around, getting more annoyed every second. Not because of Nami, of course not. But because he blamed himself for being a lousy captain. His nakama was in trouble and he was too. He swallowed nothing, because his mouth didn't have any moisture even though his throat asked for it. "Nami, can you stand up?" Luffy asked. He wasn't sure he had enough energy left to carry her, but Nami didn't make a sound. He knew she was still alive by her raising shoulder blades, but damn, he had to go somewhere.

He stood up again, feeling his muscles and joints protest. Luffy didn't care. He needed to get his nakama in safety and he needed to get some water. The captain now reached to her wrists, slowly pulling her up and she groaned in protest. Couldn't he just let her on the ground? Nami was in pain and she felt dehydrated.

Luffy lifted her onto his back, making him groan in pain, too. Her weight wasn't the problem, but her body heath was. Even though he wore his strawhat, providing him a bit of shadow for his face, it didn't help at all.

He tried and walked further, the sand slipping from underneath his feet and the sudden weight add making it harder for him to move. Her warm head in his neck didn't make it easier for him either. Luffy only could hope something would show after he walked over the sandhill. Maybe a town or just water.

His experience with Alabasta wasn't anything like this. He, at least, had water and his crew around him. He missed his crew...

Luffy slid away with every step, but he was getting higher on the hill gradually. As soon as he got higher, his adrenalin made him energetic and he walked faster. After he reached the top, he took a deep, dry breath, making his throat ache, but it was worth it.

The captain was staring at what seemed like tents and people walking around. His mouth parted, not believing he actually saw people. Maybe they had water!

That thought alone already made Luffy feel new energy. He could have water for Nami!

Luffy jumped, sliding down the hill and he ran towards the tents. With every step he made, Nami made a small protest sounds from deep down her throat. But Luffy didn't care, he had to be fast and he needed to give some water to her! And for himself of course.

"Water!" Luffy yelled, catching the attention from some people. Luffy fell with Nami on his back, and he grunted loudly. His energy was gone. His last bit of energy. All he could do now, was hope the people would help him.

Which they did.

They ran to the Mugiwara couple, examining how bad they looked and seeing if they could trust them. Nami didn't give any sign of consciousness and Luffy was breathing loudly with a dry throat. "You people really need water!" a female said, looking at Luffy and Nami. It didn't look good for them.

"G-Give her water first." Luffy said pointing towards Nami. He couldn't see much with the sand in his eyes, but he was sure he was pointing at her. The female stared at Luffy, and back to Nami, seeing she wouldn't wake up seeing the other people were trying to. She probably passed out because of the heat and dehydration.

"A-Alright."

The black haired boy showed a lot of strength and courage as he grinned at her "That's great. Thanks!" as soon as he said that, he lost his conscious and suddenly fell into slumber, just like his navigator. The woman was staring at him in disbelieve, not believing he would finally pass out after he made sure his companion got safe.

The females carried Nami carefully and the males carried Luffy towards the tents, making sure they would get plenty of rest and water as promised.

.oOo.

The first thing Nami saw was some kind of fabric in form of a... Tent? Where was she? She swallowed and grunted, but she noticed she was actually swallowing saliva. After thinking for a second, she also found out she wasn't thirsty anymore. She tried to move, but her side was killing her. When she heard voices next to her, the pain got replaced by sudden confusion. Was she hearing this right?

"I really wonder how you could have fought against a sand scorpion and end up in the middle of the desert! You could have been dead if you didn't come across our village!"

Nami heard a female voice outside the tent. She was scowling at someone... Could it be...?

"I know... Sorry..."

Luffy!

Oh, hell no! Nami stood up, finding out she was naked under her blanket. W-W-Why was she naked?! The navigator grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her, going out of the tent and she met the lowering sun. How long did she sleep?

Nami saw Luffy and the woman, seeing the woman wasn't done scowling her captain.

"HEY!" Nami yelled from the top of her lungs. Everyone got her attention, especially Luffy's since she apparently got awake again. "Three things!" Nami said, showing three fingers as she walked towards the woman. "One: This situation is all my fault! Don't you dare blame the one who saved me again! And again, and again! He doesn't deserve to be blamed!" Nami said, now standing in front of Luffy, who only looked expressionless through his owlish eyes. "Two: Why the hell am I naked! Naked without my consent?!" the woman stared at Nami, seeing how fiercely mad she had gotten "Three: Thanks of for saving us!" the orange haired now said, bowing in front of the desert woman, who only kept on staring. So... The orange haired woman was mad, but still grateful...

"But it was my fault." Nami snapped and turned around, looking at her tressed-haired pouting captain. "If I paid attention, I could have beaten the scorpion..."

"What?" Nami suddenly started "If I was stronger I didn't bring you and the others in danger!" Luffy pout turned bigger, looking at his nakama who seemed to turn annoyed. Annoyance wasn't something rare with Nami, she often was annoyed, especially by Luffy.

"I'm the captain and I'm supposed to protect you but you still got hurt."

"I'm the navigator and I'm supposed to know the direction but we still got lost. I didn't succeed either."

The woman suddenly got in between "Ok, it sounds as if both was at fault. Let's keep the atmosphere fun."

Nami frowned and looked around, seeing they were getting stared at. Her frown deepened, realizing how much she and Luffy stuck out of the crowd. "Come with me." The woman said, walking back to the tent Nami just came from. The captain walked behind her and Nami frowned, feeling her shoulders gradually burning, so she decided to do what she was told. She entered the tent, seeing the woman sitting down and Luffy followed suit.

Luffy removed his straw hat and rubbed the sweat from his forehead. Nami had to be lucky the sun got lowered, otherwise her shoulders would already have burned to shreds. "Well, since you are both awake, I can start and tell about the village." the woman said.

The woman removed her headwear and facial wear she had in front of her face, showing her whole face now. Nami cocked an eyebrow, finally seeing the woman's face. The woman had golden blond hair, pulled into a high up ponytail, bangs and a few beads entangled in her hair. Her blue eyes even now seemed brighter with her sun-kissed brown skin and freckles. Damnit, she was beautiful. Sanji would have passed out for 5 days.

"I am Mesa, the chief of this tribe. We are also known as a traveling village and we go to where we can find water. But today is a different day, because we are here for our seasonal party." Mesa explained with a smile.

"Party?" Luffy asked, as the Chief caught his attention.

"Yes. We were wondering if you wanted to join us?" The Mugiwara couple frowned at her invitation, because they had mixed feelings. They needed to go back to the crew, but they couldn't manage if they didn't have any supplies. "I see some thoughts are holding you back. I can tell you, tonight will be freezing and it will be very dangerous in the desert, so I won't allow you to go into the desert tonight. You are my responsibility now." Mesa explained "I can give you water, food, a compass and a camel tomorrow morning. But not before the sun rises again."

Luffy looked behind him, looking at his navigator. He was the captain, but Nami was the best with decisions. Nami was deeply in thought. She could use the stars to navigate her way back, but they also could freeze to death. And if they joined the party, they would be given food and water.

"Alright." Nami said, making the captain grin. A party sounded great to him "May I ask where we will be sleeping tonight after the party?"

See, that's why Nami had to make the decisions now in this situation. Luffy even hadn't thought about that.

"I will arrange two tents for you to sleep in. One for him and one for you. The tents will have plenty of water to get through the night."

Nami cocked an eyebrow. Why would she need water at night when it's cold? She shrugged it off, because she was already happy to get some water.

"The party will start when the sun is down. So in about an hour. In your tents are some new clothes for you. I will lead you there." Mesa said, as she stood up and put on her headwear again. Luffy and Nami quietly followed Mesa and Nami again noticed they were being stared at. She was almost wondering if they hated pirates...

"May I ask what your relationship is?" Mesa suddenly asked, catching Nami off guard and Luffy could only stare with his owlish eyes.

"I'm the captain and she is my navigator. We are pirates." Luffy answered. Mesa turned around, looking at them both. Nami looked with a cocked eyebrow and Luffy looked with his big eyes.

"So... You aren't lovers?"

"No." Luffy answered again, actually making Nami surprised. Did he know what she meant? "I don't know what left-overs have to do with it..."

Nami facepalmed her head and Mesa looked dumbfounded. The idiot thought 'lover' was short for 'left-over'.

"No, we aren't lovers. Just captain, navigator and friends." Nami answered, waving her hand telling she should ignore Luffy. Mesa nodded walking further and showing two tents.

"The left one is for Luffy, the right one is for the navigator." Mesa explained. "Your party clothes are inside. I think the estimated sizes of your bodies should be about right."

"Oh right, talking about bodies..." Nami said, catching Luffy's and Mesa's attention. "Why am I naked?"

Mesa giggled, looking at the blanket wearing woman "You were overheated, so you needed to cool down as quickly as possible."

Nami nodded, but still frowned slightly. It annoyed her she was undressed without her consent. Not like she had something to be ashamed of, but she rather just didn't want to be naked... "And why do we have party clothes?"

"To fit in." she answered, walking away "Just redress and we will start with the food and party."

Nami looked at Luffy, seeing a huge amount of drool suddenly dripped from his chin.

"Didn't you eat when I was asleep?" Nami asked.

Luffy looked at her and shook his head, placing his hands behind head. "No, I woke up a few minutes before you. After that you came out of the tent yelling." He explained with a grin, making Nami pout.

"She shouldn't have blamed you." Nami said, looking away now. "But Luffy, the people might seem nice and they saved us and gave us water, but they still seem weird somehow..." Nami explained, looking to where Mesa was walking to "So we shouldn't lower our guards."

Luffy nodded, agreeing with her. He didn't get why Mesa wanted to know if they were left-overs...

"We have to watch over each other and make sure we won't get split up."

Luffy nodded again and Nami was happy he actually was agreeing with her instead of being a hard-ass. "Let's put those clothes on and eat! I'm starving." Luffy said with a grin. Now it was Nami's turn to nod, and they walked into their tents, looking around.

The tent had all kinds of different pillows and blanket. Jars with water and fruits were provided too and their eyes landed onto their clothes. Nami gulped, seeing how revealing her clothes were. She could better stay naked because it wouldn't make much of a difference... Maybe she could make something out of a blanket... She wondered what kind of clothes Luffy had.

After Luffy had eaten all his fruit, because he was starving, he looked back to his clothes again. He didn't mind his clothes so he was just going to put them on.

As soon as he put them on, he went outside the tent and suddenly got greeted by a cold breeze. He was used to this climate because of Alabasta. Luffy stood, waiting for Nami with his feet into the sand, looking at the sun going down. It looked beautiful.

Luffy heard movement from Nami's tent, seeing her finally after some time. He stared at her, but grinned when Nami noticed him standing and waiting for her. "Hi." he said

It was now Nami's turn to stare, seeing how much more normal his clothes looked in comparison to hers.

Luffy was barefoot. He wore a blue with golden embroidery, sleeveless vest and a baggy, cream pants with a red stash around his middle. His hat hung with the string around his neck. It actually looked like his normal pirates clothes.

Nami, on the other hand, was adorned in fine garments of deep purple. Gold and silver were woven through her hair, over her arms, and around the bare skin of her waist. She wore a purple cropped tube top that revealed her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms. The cropped tube top was really small...

The fabric around her legs was loose and sheer and Luffy could see right through it, showing she only wore a small pants underneath it.

The navigator had to be honest and say she felt sexy, but her clothes seemed so much more special than his.

"Hi." she said with a pout, annoyed she couldn't actually think of something better to make with the blanket. "You must be starving, let's go." and before she started to walk, Luffy ran past her, running towards where he smelled food.

"Food!"

"Luffy, wait!" Nami yelled. Just as soon as they made the deal to stick to each other, Luffy already ran away... Nami ran after him, and as soon as they reached the crowd, they stopped.

A lot of people were present and the pirates noticed they almost wore the same clothes, but in different colors. Nami felt better now, knowing she wasn't as naked as the others. A lot of fires were burning, but there was no music for now.

"Welcome, pirates!" Mesa said with a smile "Dinner is served, but it is a survival of the fittest. You have to be fast or you won't be able to eat."

"Oh, really? You should have said so sooner!" Nami said with a smile on her face "Luffy! Go!" Nami yelled.

"Yosh!" Luffy grinned and sprinted to the table of food, stretching his arms to grab a few things.

Mesa and the others looked flabbergasted, seeing his stretching arms. Only now they realize he was a devil fruit user. "But the others have to eat too, so don't take everything." Nami yelled him the reminder, receiving an 'alright' back.

Mesa looked at Nami again, who was looking at her captain to see if he wasn't behaving too rough. "S-So Nami." Nami now looked at Mesa, seeing the freckled blonde staring at her "The clothes look very good on you."

"Oh, thank you! You too." Nami said, giving the compliment back. Mesa was wearing the same clothes, but red colored instead of purple. She now had her hair hanging out and she wore big golden earrings. "But it is a bit cold though." Nami said, with an awkward laugh while she was rubbing her upper arm.

Mesa smiled at her "Believe me. It will turn warmer when the party begins." Mesa walked towards the crowd and Nami cocked an eyebrow.

"Nami! I got dinner!"

Nami smiled seeing her captain walk towards her with one full plate of meat, and another plate with meat and fruit, which was probably meant for her. "Thank you!"

They walked towards a fire, eating and talking about what the crew probably was doing right now. They were both annoyed there wasn't a way to contact them and tell them they were ok. As they were talking, Nami noticed the atmosphere was fine. Luffy was eating his food as a glutton, but other than that, she actually had a good time with her captain. She doesn't remember when they had some alone time and silence without the yelling crew around her. Mostly, she found out Usopp and Chopper made Luffy more idiotic when they were around, so now he was actually quite... Human.

If he ate normal.

"Eat normally or I'll punch your throat in so you can't anymore."

"Sowwy..."

Nami and Luffy both looked up, suddenly seeing two glasses with purple liquid were held in front of them. They turned around, seeing Mesa who was smiling. "I have something to drink. It's really good and it will make you warm up." Mesa explained. Nami and Luffy took it with a frown "There's plenty where that came from."

Nami took a sip and Luffy smelled it. It smelled really sweet. "It's fruity." Nami said surprised, actually liking the drink. Luffy saw Nami took a sip, so he did too, also liking it.

"How is dinner?" Mesa asked with a smile.

"Sanji is better." Luffy said with his cheek filled with meat. Nami wasn't going to correct him because Sanji was indeed better. Mesa cocked an eyebrow, not getting who this Sanji was. "Where could I get more?" Luffy asked, showing his empty glass.

"Oh, let me. You are the guest." Mesa said, taking the glasses to refill them. Nami and Luffy were still eating, but suddenly they heard drums and all kinds of instruments. Apparently, the party was about to begin. Nami looked up when Mesa walked to them with two new filled glasses. "Here. I have bigger glasses."

"Thank you." They both said in unison, looking at the dancing people in the sand between the fire.

Nami's eyes scanned the people, seeing the women dance and picking a guy out of the crowd sometimes. Their dances were pure lust on the sand; their movements erotic and enticing. Nami pinched her eyes closer, looking carefully at everyone.

She watched the women dancing around the fire and became lost in the listless melodies of the sitars and the twirling of the dancers: these women with their vibrant sheer costumes swirling into the mix, the firelight lapping and bathing the slick skin of their stomachs. Her eyes wandered over their rolling hips and bellies. Only now she realized. This atmosphere was sexually charged.

Nami had to wipe the sweat from her forehead, feeling how hot it suddenly was. She took another sip from her drink, hoping it would become better. Nami's eyes glanced to Luffy, who seemed to be getting hot too and he noticed his glass was empty.

"Want some more?" Nami and Luffy looked up, seeing Mesa again with two new glasses. Nami narrowed her eyes in suspiciousness. Was she watching them until their glasses got empty? "Thank... You." Nami said, taking the glass again. She wasn't sure if she really had to thank Mesa, as Nami began to trust her less. She told Luffy not to put their guards down, but was she doing it now herself?

Nami downed her drink, feeling the liquid go through her throat. She put her glass in the sand and she noticed how her whole body began to heat up. How come she suddenly felt so hot? Nami looked at Luffy again, but her breath stoked when he stared back at her with his onyx eyes.

The navigator frowned confused, but she gasped when Mesa grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her onto her feet "Come Nami, dance with me!"

"W-wait!" Nami yelled, looking at Luffy as she got lost into the dancing crowd. The navigator got annoyed as she got separated from her captain. They stood in the crowd and Nami suddenly even got hotter. Mesa getting close wasn't helping either.

"Come on. Let's dance." Mesa said, rolling her hips and getting closer. Nami frowned confused and she took a step back, but Mesa was getting closer every time. "Just fall in love with me."

Nami froze, looking at her "I- what?"

"I want you to fall in love with me." Mesa said, her light blue eyes looking into Nami's brown ones. Mesa got closer again, and Nami took a step back. She looked around, seeing everyone was busy with their own dance partner, seeing how intimate they were. Kissing, dancing, touching. What kind of party was this! "You are really my type."

Mesa caught Nami's attention again "T-That's really nice." Nami said with an awkward smile "You are beautiful but not really my type. You have breasts and all that..." Nami laughed, stepping back.

"Just dance." Mesa put her hands on Nami's hips, making Nami gasp in shock. Why the hell was her skin sensitive? Something definitely was wrong...

"No, I can't leave Luffy alone." Nami said, looking back towards where she left him.

"Don't worry."

Then, without warning Nami gasped. She could feel her throat tightening up. Nami had no clue what was happening right now but all she was aware of was that she had never felt this before. Mesa's lips were on Nami's. Her whole body trembled and her legs turned into jelly. Her lips and body were really sensitive; she never felt like this.

Mesa's hands roamed over Nami's hips, making her shiver in every way possible. Only now Nami smelled Mesa's sweet parfum. Her hands now grabbed on the navigators butt, slightly pinching it. Nami frowned as she was suddenly imagining herself kissing Luffy. No, wait. What? This was Mesa...

"Wh…what…what are you doing!?" Nami exclaimed trying to push Mesa away from her, breaking off the sudden kiss.

"What's wrong, beauty? You've never kissed a woman before?" Mesa's eyes were pure fire.

Nami was still shaking all over. "What?! No!" Nami exclaimed. Mesa giggled.

"Relax. Don't fight it. I don't bite…unless you want me to of course. Now kiss me..." Mesa begged of her. Nami panted. She could feel her heart racing faster as her body tensed up. "Let's go to my tent and undress each other."

"I need to know where Luffy is..." Nami whimpered, looking back again to where she left him.

"He is taken care off. I'm sure." Nami now looked at Mesa with shock. Taken care off? By whom? What was she talking about?

"What? What do you mean?" Nami asked, as she slapped Mesa's hand away which was reaching for her cheek. Even the slapping away of her hand made her nerves crazy. Every kind of touch did.

"Aveil likes him, so I think she have taken him." Mesa explained "I hope he will have love at first sight too. If only you could love me so fast, we would get an amazing night you know."

Nami stared at Mesa in disbelieve, feeling the sweat on her forehead. The heat was unbearable, but knowing her innocent captain was in trouble was making it even worse.

"What kind of party is this?" Nami asked, trying to fit the puzzle pieces in her head.

"Oh, cutie, so innocent." Mesa said with a giggle. That giggle began to annoy Nami "It is mating season for animals, so this is a fertility party for our tribe. We thought it was a good idea to pick the same time of the year as the animals."

Nami's eyes widened. Was she serious? "But don't be worried. A lot of people in the tribe don't join the party... But..." Nami was frozen. She couldn't say anything. What was that Aviel woman going to do to Luffy... "I think in about 10 minutes, you won't be able to help yourself in 'not joining the mating season'." Mesa said, putting her finger on her underlip in a seductive manner.

"What?" Nami asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Nami looked at her arm and the amount of wiped sweat, and her brown eyes suddenly widened. "What did you put in the drinks...?"

"And she is smart, too! Exactly my type!" Mesa laughed, almost wanting to jump on Nami. Nami gave a dead glare, demanding an answer now. "The drinks contain aphrodisiac. It makes the party a bit more exciting because every nerve, touch and kiss will feel ten times more than normally. Every kind of innocence and shame will be gone and every orgasm will be mind-shattering. You'll be acting on your basic instinct instead of your mind." Mesa said, licking her lips and inspecting Nami's body "But it works really well when you have phenylethylamine in your body."

"Phenylethylamine..." Nami repeated, staring at her "So that's why you wanted me to fall in love with you..."

"Yes. Because your body makes phenylethylamine when you're in love. Smart girl. And that's why every touch of you makes every place in my body tingle. It was love at first sight."

Nami didn't listen anymore. She was only thinking about Luffy who was being dragged away by a girl. Luffy, the innocent boy, was drugged by some sex-drug.

"Shit."

Nami run away, going to the place where she saw Luffy for the last time before she got seduced by Mesa. Nami looked around with a mad frown. She could yell his name, but she wasn't sure how far he was.

"Why are you so worried about him. Just stay with me. You don't have a relationship with him so you aren't cheating." Nami turned around, looking mad at Mesa who was standing behind her... Mesa was too close again. "Or are you worried about him because he is more your type?"

Nami looked at her with narrowed eyes "He is a male, so he is more my type than you. Also, Luffy is honest and would probably tell me if I get drugged..."

"You liked the taste of the drink, though." Mesa said with a shrug.

"So you have the best meat..."

Luffy walked behind a woman named Aveil... Well, walked? He got dragged by his vest but he actually didn't think much of it again.

"I have the best meat of the whole desert." Aveil answered with a laugh. Little did Luffy know she didn't mean cooked meat, but meat on her body. They almost got to a tent, but Luffy suddenly frowned. Aveil only smiled, knowing the aphrodisiac would kick in in 5 minutes.

"Wait." Luffy suddenly said, making Aveil actually wait. She turned around, looking at Luffy with her ember-red eyes matching her dark red hair. "I... I promised Nami not to split up so I have to go back..."

"What? No, why!? We're almost at my tent for your special meat." Aveil said. Now she was turned around, to look at those delicious abs of his.

"I know, but I have to go back." he said, suddenly pulling her hand lose and running back towards the fire. Aveil looked flabbergasted. Did she just get rejected?

"Nami!" Luffy yelled, running around in the sand. He stopped with running and rubbed the sweat from his forehead. He felt weird. Could it be the drink? He normally could hold liquor very well, but he suddenly felt drunk.

"Luffy, wait!" Luffy turned around, suddenly being greet by Aveil who hugged him. The black haired boy gasped, suddenly pushing her away. He looked at his arms and body, seeing if he saw anything different. He didn't see anything different, but he really felt different.

Luffy felt... Hot...

His throat clenched and his heart began to pound. He began to sweat more and he noticed he wanted, no, needed something. Aveil noticed the time passed and the aphrodisiac began to work "Let's go to my tent. I can help you feel better." she said with a smile.

He shook his head and he didn't take her hand "N-No... I need..."

"What do you need?" Aveil asked with a smile

Luffy looked at her with hooded eyes, making her legs instantly turn into jelly "Nami."

Nami stopped with walking, holding her chest and panting heavily. "Time is up." Mesa said with a smile, holding Nami's hand. Nami gritted her teeth. She had to be stronger than this, but the throbbing between her legs and every place on her body asking for attention, wasn't working with her.

"No." Nami seethed. She pulled her hand away, hoping to find Luffy. She wasn't sure for what reason she actually wanted to find him now. Why? Because she wanted him to be save? Because she wanted to see him? Or because she wanted him?

"No?" Mesa asked confused. Mesa never met anyone who rejected her after drinking the aphrodisiac. Well, she had a few but that was because they were in l- "Wait." Mesa suddenly said.

Nami looked at her from her eyecorner, panting and having more problems to hold back her needs.

"You rejected me even though the aphrodisiac is working." Mesa said "The only way to have enough strength to reject, is because you have someone you need more." Nami rolled her eyes.

Nami wasn't a total idiot. If everyone just paid close attention, they noticed how much Nami actually loved Luffy. Of course, she would never admit it out loud and especially not to Luffy because he wouldn't return her feelings, but she couldn't stop them either. Back at Arlong, Drum Island and she just got saved again in the desert. No normal human wouldn't get feelings after all those events.

But Nami wasn't looking for Luffy because she was jealous or she wanted him for herself. She just wanted to be sure he was safe.

"Shut up." Nami finally said, walking further. She hoped she wouldn't find Aveil on top of Luffy...

"Nami!" Nami turned around, hearing that trusted voice which made her heart beat even faster. Luffy walked to her, opening and closing his hands "I feel weird. Hot. And my skin feels weird."

Nami looked at him, seeing how confused he looked. She reached to him and her finger glide on his muscled arm, making him shiver in... Pleasure. Luffy looked at her, frowning confused by her action and by his body's reaction. Nami shook her head, suddenly running away and leaving him and Mesa alone.

Mesa sighed "Why can't people just give in to their feelings..." Mesa said. Luffy frowned and looked at the blonde "Go to her and cheer her up, if you know where she went to."

Nami entered her tent, reaching for a jar of water. She drank everything and eventually threw some water into her face.

Nami couldn't believe it. She can't just go and seduce Luffy, but when she saw him, every place on her body suddenly asked for him. She suddenly wanted to kiss him, ride him and give him the sweetest night of his life.

But it was her captain and friend, damnit! She couldn't think and do those stuff! She never could look normally at him ever again.

The tent opened and Nami gasped, turning around and she got even more startled seeing her captain. "No, no, no! You have to leave my tent! Go to yours!" Luffy stared at her with a frown. He didn't like it if she talked like that to him. "Luffy, I'm serious. You have to go away!" 'Before I do things I'll regret.' Nami thought, but didn't say it.

She saw Luffy's painful expression, but she was fine by that. She rather wanted him to leave before she could touch him.

Her whole body was aching. Her womanhood and breasts were asking for attention and Luffy standing in front of her didn't make it better because he was the one her body wanted attention from. Those sweat glistening abs and face were making it so, so hard for her to resist.

Luffy stepped forward making Nami gasp again. "Please, I beg you." Nami whispered.

"For some reason," Luffy began. "I'm beginning to feel really weird... For some reason I can't... Stop thinking about you...?" he looked at his hands again "When I was with Avail, I really... Needed you. I don't get it." he explained, scratching the back of his head. He could better not touch himself because every nerve made him feel weird. Nami looked with widened eyes. This was the aphrodisiac talking, not him... The aphrodisiac, not him.

"I... I need..." she wanted to say 'you' but she held back. "Our drinks were drugged." Nami suddenly explained. "And I really need you to go away before I do something to you I'll regret."

Luffy cocked an eyebrow, but his confusion was suddenly replaced by his pounding heart again. He had that feeling again. The feeling of needing Nami "What will you do?" Luffy asked with a husky voice as his throat clenched together.

Nami stared with her brown eyes at him, seeing him stare back with hooded eyes. Suddenly, the sentence Mesa said repeated in her head.

 _You'll be acting on your basic instinct instead of your mind._

Luffy stepped forward and Nami crawled backwards. Nami thought it was going to be her... But was Luffy going to be the one doing the things he will regret? "W-wait, Luffy, you aren't thinking clear. It's the aphrodisiac talking."

Nami was stuck between the water jars, seeing Luffy nearing her. Every sensitive spot throbbed more with every step he took, but Nami had to hold back "W-what do you feel?" Nami suddenly asked, hoping he would think about something else right now.

"I feel... My whole body is asking for you." Luffy said, now lowering towards her "I don't know what's going on with me."

"Your... Whole body?" Nami asked, looking in his eyes. Even his...? "Luffy, listen very closely." Nami said, still staring "We are both drugged. Are you sure you want this because if you don't go away now I can't hold back and you can't either."

"Even when we aren't drugged... I still... Need you." Nami swore she could turn into a puddle of goo, seeing his determined expression "More than meat."

Never mind, she won't turn into a puddle.

Nami smiled, putting her fist onto his forehead and both received a nerved jolt through their bodies "Idiot..."

Luffy brushed the sticking hair from Nami's cheek and forehead. Nami shuddered by the touch from skin on skin. It was now her turn to look seductive "Did you leave Aveil?"

"Yeah."

Nami smiled, remembering what Mesa said to Nami about wanting to be with someone, even though the aphrodisiac makes you lustful for everyone. Both gasped, feeling the aphrodisiac rage in their bodies at the highest they ever felt.

Their lips crashed against each other. Soft lips met rough lips. They tongues were rolling, fighting, teasing against each other and they only needed and wanted more as they nipped their lips. If they only already felt this euphoric, how the hell would they feel if they had sex?

Every sense of their lips spread throughout their bodies, asking and begging for more. But they didn't stop. They didn't even think about stopping.

Nami clawed Luffy's vest on his backside, asking him to come closer even though he couldn't get closer. Nami wasn't in the greatest position between every jar.

Both had their eyes closed, moaning and humming, enjoying each other's touch.

Of course, Nami had already thought Luffy's instinct through. He was stupid, but his instinct always saved him. Whenever they were getting into a fight, he always knew how to pick the strongest out of the badguys, fighting it to save his crew. He always knew when his nakama needed help. He knew Nami actually needed help on Cocoyashi Island, even though she had told him multiple times he had to leave. He knew Robin wanted to live, wanted to sail further with them. He knew how to get people into his crew, even though they never wanted to.

But he didn't actually know. His instinct told him.

They parted and Luffy reached to Nami's waist. He raised her over his shoulder, making the navigator gasp. It wasn't the most romantic way of being carried, but it worked and as long as it was save, Luffy was ok with it.

Luffy put her on the blankets and pillows and she squirming under him. "Why is it so hot in here!?" Nami pleaded rubbing her hands over her glistening body.

Luffy reached to her clothes and he suddenly tore them apart, making Nami gasp in lust and surprise. He went on top of her and began kissing her again tearing the rest of her clothes and ripping it from her body. The more he tore off, the harder she began to pant in extasy.

It wasn't like Luffy to ever, ever be aggressive with Nami… But this was the drug talking, bringing the primal to the surface… Turning him into a hungry animal… Making Nami his meat. Not like he was going to eat her, but he was definitely going to savour her.

Nami didn't think it was fair to be the first one naked, so she carefully removed his strawhat putting it next to them. Next, she clawed his vest out, over his head and she gave it the same treatment Luffy had given her clothes. She threw it away. The baggy pants on Luffy made it easy for Nami to see how Luffy was feeling.

Luffy took a second to look at Nami's gorgeous body, but his body begged him to touch hers. To touch everything. He didn't even know where to start.

Nami reached for Luffy's muscled shoulders, aggressively pulling him down on top of her, his lips slamming into hers. She loved the taste of him. Still salty from the sea, but sweet from the drink they had. The navigator dug her fingers into sweaty, sandy black hair and moaned like she had never heard before. She wrapped her legs around him, pinning Luffy against her wet sweaty body. She panted and looked at Luffy with fire in her eyes.

"You're wearing too much." Nami panted, as Luffy placed open-mouthed kisses onto her neck. Her salty sweat was teasing his lips "If you don't pull your pants off, I'm gonna rip it off."

"Try it." she heard Luffy grin into her ear before he took sucked onto her earlobe.

Nami smiled. This was an interesting development. Luffy began teasing her. The more they were into this, the more she began to love his instinct and this drug. "I'm not gonna try anything. I'm going to drive you crazy until you do it yourself." Nami said now with a grin of herself. She heard Luffy's husky chuckle in her ear, and she could swear her hips buckled to the sound. She never heard anything that erotic from him before. "Damnit." She whispered, as he began kissing her neck again. Luffy began listening to her pantings, trying to indicate what she liked most. The kissing went down, and the closer he got to her breast, the more she began to pant and squirm. "I need you." Nami suddenly said.

Luffy kissed further, now closeby her pink nipples. Her breathing got harder and she began to sweat more, her body glistening under his touch. She began to notice he was either teasing her, or he didn't know how much her pink beads did to her as he was kissing around it. Coming close, but also not. "I don't know if you are teasing me, or you have no idea what to with my breasts."

Luffy looked at her with hooded eyes, red cheeks but still a grin on his face. "What do you want me to do?"

Damnit... "Pinch it. Pinch it, goddamnit. Kiss it. Lick it. Do something with my nipples but please just don't tease me."

Luffy did as what he was told, and he softly pinched a pink soft bead of her. Nami moaned loudly, her hips buckled and her whole body shook. She placed her hands before her mouth, not believing what just actually happened as her whole body trembled. D-Did she just get an orgasm? Luffy haven't even done anything yet. Nami looked at Luffy, who was staring back at her. Her sudden movement surprised him.

If even that gave her that much pleasure...

"Luffy, I really need you now, so if you don't pull your pants off I swear I'll turn crazy."

Nami's hands roamed over Luffy's sweaty torso, over his scar and to his middle. "Please, captain. Take me. Take your pants off and take me." Her voice was intense and irresistible as she let her hands slide between Luffy's legs. She heard him groan intensely as she rubbed over his bulge. Luffy pushed Nami backwards, her arms falling freely over her head. She could feel Luffy's tongue in the middle of her stomach. Oh god, why did he drive her crazy like this!? She curled her back, asking not to be teased anymore as she could feel his tongue work its way to her breast. The words that left Nami's mouth were vile and raunchy. "Please. Make it your captain's duty to make your navigator happy."

Luffy couldn't hold it back anymore. He was panting and his body was turning crazy, wanting to be touched. Especially his manhood wanted attention from Nami like he just have been giving her attention. Nami begging for him was making him insane, with her seductive voice and eyes. Luffy kissed her again and slowly pulled his pants off.

As soon as his pants was off, Nami immediately reached for his manhood. First looking at it, feeling the throbbing turning bigger in arousal as she wanted it in her. It was so beautiful, thick and throbbing, waiting to be held. Nami grabbed it, slowly pulling it up and down and receiving a huge moan from Luffy.

"Nami..." He gasped husky. "I-I want to."

"Do it." Nami whispered between pants "Do it. Take me. Hard. Please." she begged again. The drug was working its magic on him… Hearing her say that only made the adrenaline surge through him harder. It was their first time, but they didn't care. They wanted and needed this and they were more than happy to be each other's first.

"I can't hold back." Luffy added.

Nami wrapped her legs around his sweating waist, pulling him closer and making his member in front of her wet entrance. "Don't hold back. Don't you dare holding back." Nami whispered looking him in his eyes. Their lips clashed again, tongues rolling and playing before Nami took the action.

She used her legs to push him inside of her, both moaning in each other mouths. Every nerve suddenly got more awake, screaming to go on. Her pain quickly subsided into pleasure and they thought they already almost came only by that feeling.

"Go, hard! Please!" Nami begged again. Nami cried out feeling Luffy inside her with great force. She gritted her teeth hard and writhed in pleasure. He liked having this much dominion over her. He normally already had that as a captain, but never have he had it this way. The rhythm was by no means gentle and momentous; it was intense, fast, hard, and Nami's entire body jerked with him as Luffy's hips slammed into hers.

"Oh god, do it harder!" Nami gasped through her pleas of pleasure. She threw her arms over Luffy's shoulders pulling him down toward her. She dug her fingernails into his back as she felt her legs spread farther apart. She dug her fingers down Luffy's back getting a response she had never heard before. Luffy grunted for her, squeezing her breasts the harder she clawed into him.

"Do that again... Please do it again." Luffy begged her, feeling his heart beat fast in his chest and the blood rush harder between his legs. Nami gladly fulfilled this request pulling his body down until his sweaty chest was sliding against hers. She could feel his heavy breath in her ear as she pulled her fingers down his back again. He moaned for her franticly wanting her more than he had ever wanted her before. The sounds that escaped Nami made Luffy bang into her that much harder.

This moment wouldn't last much longer and the truth was he wanted to make a mess out of her. Nami got louder the closer she got, screaming for Luffy; his name lost to the desert sand. This was going to come fast, it was going to be intense, it was going to be powerful. Nami hadn't ever before heard Luffy cry out like that as he came in her leaving her wet and messy. Nami felt like her head was going to explode as her body buckled beneath him. This was the best thing they had ever felt, neither of them had completely finished this orgasm and they were already starving for more.

Luffy was panting above Nami, still connected and she was trying to get some oxygen.

"Nami…" Luffy gasped. "Nami, it's too hot in here." Luffy panted to her, brushing away her plastered hair. Nami opened her eyes, looking at her captain. Their bodies were still trembling.

Luffy was right. It was too hot here, but they were in an after-bliss, so they didn't want to move. Nami opened her eyes in surprise. Her nerves still felt sensitive but her abdomen began to throb again, asking for a round two. But her body wasn't the only one asking for a round too, because she felt Luffy manhood growing hard again while he was still connected.

Luffy looked at her, and Nami looked back at him. He pouted "Sorry..." He muttered.

Nami only grinned back at him, because her lust and the drug didn't dry out yet. "Round two?" Nami asked with a smile to Luffy's surprise.

"Wait? Really?"

Nami nodded with a smile as she placed her hands on his cheeks "Of course." she kissed his lips, every nerve getting awoken again, if it actually ever slept. Luffy pulled out, and Nami stopped him from moving. The pulling out already made them crazy and that was just one movement.

Nami turned around on her knees and hands. "Alright." Nami panted, only already aroused of the idea what was gonna happen.

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth preparing of what was going to happen. Luffy grabbed his length, gliding it up and down her folds, accidently hitting her clitoris. Nami moaned, until she heard Luffy say: "Oops, I missed."

"N-No, wait! Do that again!"

Luffy cocked an eyebrow, but he rubbed his length again up and down against her clitoris, receiving a moan. Nami noticed the first time it didn't take long for her to cum if he kept doing that, so she could better enjoy it for a bit. She lowered her torso, making her behind the only thing of her body up high.

Luffy enjoyed it too, because his nerves were playing tricks on him. Not only felt his manhood great, but her moaning still was the most erotic he ever have heard.

Nami kept on moaning, feeling how the nerves where bundling up. Her abdomen clenched together, and she yelled his name again having yet another mind-shattering orgasm with only a few moves.

"Did you end?" Luffy wondered. He saw Nami nod and pant as her whole body shook again. He wasn't sure what to do now, wait or go on. He realized he couldn't wait...

Nami made gasped loudly as he filled her in one strong, fluid movement. His eyes fell closed as he absorbed the feeling of her tight walls around him and Nami's body was trembling even more because she was still recovering from her orgasm

Surely, he began to move, gripping her hips as he set a torturous, slow rhythm, pushing into her with deep thrusts. She moaned, feeling every inch of him recede and then surge forward again and again.

Nami's head hung down as her fingers curled into the blanket. Luffy was thick and hot inside her and she had never felt this filled – it was thrilling and arousing and it felt so damn good. His name caught in her throat as a long moan spilled forth.

A hand settled into her hair, gripping and lightly tugging and his other hand grabbed her firm buttocks, kneading a bit as he kept moving his hips.

Luffy was staring at her back, panting as he did. Her skin was wet, her hair was plastered on it and her movement was turning him crazy. He wanted to bite her. Just a small nibble of her skin.

Luffy gripped her hips with bruising strength as she snapped his pelvis forward again and again, loving how tight and wet she was, how her inner muscles fluttered around him.

Nami was in bliss too, as Luffy kept hitting a wonderful spot. "Luffy, harder. Faster."

Luffy grinned, doing as he was told. He was waiting for her to beg, because he just loved that. He pulled out till just the tip was still inside and then slammed his body forward against hers. The air gushed from her lungs and she moaned loudly. She felt it. She felt she was about to cum again.

The tent was so hot, she was so thirsty but she needed this again. She wanted this again.

Her muscles clenched around Luffy's length, making him go crazy, especially when she suddenly came. She yelled his name, her back curved and every muscle clenched harder. Luffy kept going, faster and faster, making her cum again right after. Nami yelled in pure ecstasy. She felt as if Luffy kept pounding against her G-spot. The aphrodisiac made it even more sensitive as she already came for a third time.

"Keep going!" Nami yelled, begged, wished. If only Luffy could keep going on for a bit more. Luffy panted and grunted, trying to hold back but he really was on his highest point. He gave a few last deep thrusts, making Nami yell his name again. He yelled her name too for her walls began to be really tight. Nami just fell into the pillows, panting and moaning. She trembled really badly, her spot inside was throbbing and she kept having one mini orgasm after the other even though they were done. Luffy lied down next to her, brushing her hair away and she looked him in his eyes.

Nami looked with her brown chocolate eyes to his onyx ones. Their cheeks were blushed, their eyes were hooded and they are full with ecstacy, adrenalin and aphrodisiac.

Luffy went towards Nami's shoulder, suddenly biting her hard. Nami could only moan, actually enjoying the pain which turned fast into pleasure. Her nerves and body kept pounding and his did too. He bit another place, making her moan harder.

They both looked down, because Nami felt something hard against her thigh. She looked at him again with a smile "Round three..."

.oOo.

The sun was shining again in the desert, shining upon every tent. Everyone came out of their tents, making food and talking about last night.

Nami opened her eyes. No, she didn't sleep. She had no time to sleep. They only had been busy the whole night. Nami looked at her arms, seeing bite marks Luffy had made. They didn't hurt, neither did the blue bruise on the side of her waist which apparently appeared after the whipping from the sand scorpion. That didn't hurt either. She thought it could be because of the aphrodisiac she still had in her body, but she was too broken to listen to her body. Everything under her body has gotten limp. Her muscles, womanhood and jaw did hurt enough to actually feel, showing the aphrodisiac wasn't strong enough for that.

Wait, jaw? Yes, jaw. Round 6 was a fellatio for Luffy and he was in total bliss. Nami heard movement next to her, seeing Luffy was staring at her with hooded eyes. He was in the exact situation as Nami. He couldn't move either. "Hi." he said, rubbing his eyes from sleepiness "My wiener hurts so much..."

Nami rolled her eyes, pulling the blanket higher so her chest would be covered more. "After such a passionate night, you say something so stupid..."

"I didn't regret it."

Nami looked at Luffy with a smile. It was important for her to know, knowing they could still act normal around each other. "Me neither." she said with a smile. With the last strength they had, they got closer for a small kiss. "How the hell are we going to find the crew if we can't even stand or move..."

Luffy pouted, now wondering exactly the same. They were both tired, broken and mostly sore. The aphrodisiac got them so hot last night, the desert sun shining onto the tent actually was refreshing and cooler. They both saw a shade of a person outside coming closer to their tent.

"Knock knock."

Luffy covered himself a bit more and Nami already was covered as best as she could. "Yeah?" She asked out loud, only now hearing how broken her voice sounded. Luffy had to think of something else, thinking her voice really sounded sexy now and he didn't want the last bit of aphrodisiac to kick in again. He turned onto his side, with his head on his arm looking away.

Mesa opened the tent, looking at Nami who had herself covered and Luffy's back... And scratches. Only now Mesa also saw the bite marks and kiss marks on Nami's body. Luffy's instinct was quite like an animal... "Good morning. I see, and heard last night, there was quite some phenylethylamine involved too."

"Shut up." Nami said with a pout and a blush.

"Feni-What?" Luffy asked, turning his head slightly to look at Mesa. Mesa could only chuckle, seeing how his innocence came back again. Nami wasn't sure she should explain Luffy what she meant, or just leave it at that...

"Phenylethylamine. That's the stuff your body makes when you're in love. And knowing you kept on going every minute and every hour with the same woman, means you love her knowing the logic of the aphrodisiac. Besides that, you picked Nami over Aveil. You would only do that if she is the most important person to you."

"My whole crew is important." Luffy said with a deep pout, actually breaking Nami's heart. Of course she knew she was equally important, but she was suddenly wondering something...

"So... You would have done the same thing with Robin..." Nami asked softly, suddenly feeling nervous. Luffy didn't know much about feelings and he wasn't the most subtle when it came to bringing the truth softly.

Luffy stared at Nami with his owlish eyes "That's a weird question..." Luffy muttered with half lidded eyes "No, she is important to me too, but... Different from you? I dunno. I don't get it either..." he answered scratching his head. Nami could only smile brightly, her whole face shining. "If you keep smiling at me like that, my body wants a round 8..."

Nami immediately stopped smiling and Luffy turned on his side again, thinking about something else. Thinking alone was already a whole challenge for him, but now he had to spare their sore bodies.

"R-Round 8?" Mesa asked shocked. Did she seriously miss this with Nami?! She already was jealous by the way Luffy moaned and yelled her name last night, and now she had to hear they already had 7 rounds. The scratched back of Luffy didn't ease her jealousy either. "Well... If you are done and ready, your stuff is prepared for your trip. Just give me a sign if you're dressed and I will give it you." she said as she suddenly left. Nami couldn't help but smile. Mesa really helped them out, but she couldn't help but humor her jealousy.

"Let's try and get dressed." Nami said with a smile.

"Could you go first?" Luffy muttered "I won't look."

The navigator cocked an eyebrow, looking at her captains back. The aphrodisiac in Nami's body got less, but she had the feeling Luffy still had more... "How much did you drink yesterday?" She asked him, looking at his back. She now looked at the bite- and kissmarks

"I got two more glasses... Or three? After Mesa pulled you away." Luffy muttered against his arm.

That could be a problem... She had to ask Mesa how long the aphrodisiac would be in their bodies... "Alright..." Nami whispered with a smile. She wanted to touch him, hug him but she didn't want to drive him crazy.

Nami tried to move and stand up, but she kept grunting of her sore body. As soon as she stood up, she felt every muscle in the wrong way, and only now she began to feel her side pain again.

But she was standing again. She was moving again. She walked to her clothes. Not the one she wore last night, but her desert clothes she wore to protect herself against the sun. Nami grunted with every move, making Luffy frown.

The black-haired really wanted to take a peek, but he couldn't. He knew what would happen if he peeked, but Nami's grunts didn't help either.

She was almost done and she turned around to look at Luffy, who was curled up under the blanket. "I'm going outside to Mesa. I will see you soon." Nami explained, getting out of the tent. She walked, at least tried to, to Mesa who was talking with a few other people. She also noticed Aveil next to Mesa. Two jealous people at once... Could she handle that?

"Goodmorning." Nami said with a smile, making a few people turn around.

"Goodmorning! Did you sleep well?" Aveil asked, trying to sound interested. If she listened well, she would have known Nami didn't get any sleep.

"I didn't sleep." the orange haired replied with a smile. Aveil frowned in reply, not saying anything. "Mesa, I was wondering. How long does it take until the aphrodisiac is completely worn out?"

"One glass takes 3 hours." Mesa explained. "How much did you drink?"

"I had... Three glasses? So 9 hours..." Nami thought. She drank the glasses around 10 pm, so the aphrodisiac got worn out around 7 am. So an hour ago, all her nerves and senses got returned to normal again. But as for Luffy...

He drunk 5-6 glasses... So it would take 15-18 hours for him... So if they would be back at the ship today, she had to make sure to not do anything to make him turn crazy before the crew finds out...

"I see..." Nami whispered, thinking. Aveil looked up and Nami noticed. She looked behind her, seeing her captain 'walking' towards them. He seemed tired, sore and pained. Luffy straightened his strawhat, looking at his navigator, who smiled back at her. Only that was already enough to drive him crazy, but he wasn't sure why.

Luffy now looked at Aveil and Mesa, but they didn't do anything to him.

"So... I heard you didn't sleep..." Aveil said, the words making her mouth turn sour.

Luffy scratched his head, a frown turning onto his face "Yeah... It was a different night... I also found out I stretch on places I didn't know I could stretch."

Nami's fist connected with Luffy's head for he said something inappropriate, making him scream now his nerves were still sensitive. Aveil could swear she could pass out after that revelation and Mesa only looked shocked.

"You should not have done that." Mesa suddenly said, making Nami look at her. "Pain turns into pleasure with the aphrodisiac..."

Nami's eyes widened especially after Luffy grabbed Nami by her wrist, pulled her on his shoulder again and walked towards the tent mumbling 'Round 8'.

"No, no, no! Luffy, wait! No!" she yelled as Luffy carried her into the tent. "No! No! GO FASTER DAMNIT, YES!"

Aveil and Mesa only could listen and stand, hearing Nami's yells turn from terror into pleasure and Luffy's grunting was making it worse too...

"So, as I was saying, you have everything prepared..." Nami said with a cough, straightening her hair and her voice had gotten more broken. Luffy fixed his strawhat, brushing away the plastered hair on his cheeks. Mesa and Aveil only stared with disbelieve. What kind of monsters did they make...

"And we really want to thank you for everything." Nami said with a smile. Luffy nodded too, straightening his strawhat again. "Even for... Last night and the drinks." she said, looking at Luffy with a slight blush who could only look at her with his trademark grin.

"You are very welcome." Mesa said with a smile "I can bring you to your camel and stuff." Nami and Luffy nodded, walking behind Mesa who was leading them towards the prepared goods.

"I have to be honest and say I will miss you, Nami." Nami looked up, looking at Mesa's back. The orange haired frowned awkwardly, seeing how Mesa would try to flirt with her again even though she rejected her.

"Well, yeah... I won't forget the things you've done for us to save us." Nami said with a shrug. Nami knew Mesa wasn't aiming for that. Luffy only looked and listened to the ladies, not getting half of it. Why would Mesa only miss her?

Mesa stopped, seeing the camel and bags and Nami smiled seeing the camel resembled Eyelashes. Maybe it was a nephew of Eyelashes? Mesa turned around to look at the couple. Luffy ran to the bags, looking what kind of food they had because they worked on quite an appetite. Nami patted the camel with a smile.

"I will call you Biglips." Nami said, referring to its big lips.

"Awful name." Luffy answered with half lidded eyes and his cheek filled with food.

"Luffy. Take care of Nami. You are very lucky to be with her." Mesa said with a smile, feeling sad as she had to say goodbye to the woman she loved.

Luffy grinned, with still a few food crumbs around his mouth "I will and I know."

Mesa gave a compass to Nami, who accepted it. "Be careful." Mesa said "The dock of this island is north-east from here."

Nami nodded with a smile. The pirates climbed onto the camel and they tried, for they were sore, to sit. "Alright. Let's go." Nami said, wrapping her arms around Luffy waist, who was sitting in front of her.

"I'm not sure we're up for a round 9..." Luffy muttered and Nami instantly let go of him with a blush on her face. No, she was way too sore to try it for another time.

"I... I will try and hold on to something else..." Mesa had to giggle. This was yet going to be an interesting trip... "Mesa, thanks again for everything. If I had money with me I would have paid you!"

Nami and Luffy went into the desert, heading towards the dock and the sun already greeted them brightly.

"You don't have money with you?" Luffy asked surprised as the village wasn't in sight anymore.

"I do have money, of course. I just didn't want to lose it..."

"Stingy..."

"Shut up..."

.oOo.

The sun was bright and big in the blue sky, making the sand burn. Somehow, the sun was refreshing for the captain and navigator, after the heat they felt last night. Nami kept holding on to Biglips instead of on Luffy, to spare his feelings. She kept looking on the compass, hoping they would get on the ship fast, hoping she could get to the sea for a good swim into the water. They were also both wondering how the crew was doing.

Nami brushed Biglips on its side, giving him support in this warm climate. Camels could handle this weather greatly, but she was still worried about the animal. "It's ok, Biglips." Nami said "We're almost there..."

"Still an ugly name."

Nami pouted. She had to hold back to not punch him since he had made a few stupid remarks. But other than that, she had to be honest and say she actually had fun to be alone with Luffy for a while. Alone and far away from the crew, just the both of them. The navigator was still thinking of that to do when they are back at the ship. Tell what happened or just keep it a secret?

"Nami!" Luffy yelled "Sea!"

Now she looked further in the horizon, seeing glistening and sparkling blue water. "Sea!" Both were happy, knowing they could go back to their old beds, kitchen and nakama. They would kill for a meal from Sanji.

Both noticed the sea was still quite a far distant away from where they were now. Nami looked at her watch, seeing they had been traveling for 8 hours. She felt really tired and she could fall asleep every moment, which wasn't a good idea... But she also noticed something else when she looked at the time. Either the aphrodisiac in Luffy's body was worn out, or he still got some in his body.

Nami wrapped her arms around Luffy's waist and she put her head on his back, taking the gamble if it worn out or not. "Are you OK?" Luffy wondered, suddenly seeing her arms.

Nami's smile widened, seeing he didn't reacted shocked or saying something about another round. "I'm fine." she lied.

Lied? Yes, she lied. She had been thinking the whole time about their amazing night together, but Nami couldn't shake a thought out of her head. What if the night didn't have much meaning to Luffy... Even though he said he wouldn't do it with Robin if he was stuck with her, but the aphrodisiac was really strong... If Nami wasn't with Luffy, would he still be with Aveil...? Was it really the aphrodisiac or did Luffy also have... Feelings...

She pouted. Her female brain was playing a trick on her... It annoyed her how much she loved Luffy and she had no idea how he felt... Even though Luffy picked Nami over Aveil, which she was very proud of, she still would never admit it to him. Him choosing Nami over Aveil also wasn't a sign for her to know if Luffy loved her back. Nami saw a rock ornament, providing a lot of shade for them to sit under.

"You know. It's gonna take some time before we are at the dock. Let's take a small break and drink something. I think Biglips wants something to drink too."

"Yes! I'm hungry!" Luffy jumped from Biglips and Nami rolled her eyes. The navigator got off from the camel too and she walked with the camel to the rock formation. Luffy already ran enthousiastic.

Nami grabbed some bottled water and she gave it to Biglips who eagerly drunk from it. Inside one of the bags was a huge cloth for them to sit on and they both prepared it on the sand. They grabbed food and water out of the bags and eventually sat down, eating the meat, bread and fruit they have been given.

"How do you feel?" Nami suddenly asked after a big gulp of water.

Luffy's owlish eyes met her brown ones as he gulped a big piece of meat down. "Good." He looked at his hands, closing and opening them. He noticed he wasn't sensitive anymore. Did the aphrodisiac wear out?

"I hugged you on the camel but you didn't react much. I think it's over." Nami told, pulling a piece of bread off. The captain cocked an eyebrow, surprised he didn't react indeed. Sure, he asked if she was alright, but he didn't feel much different from her touch...

"I guess." Luffy muttered, grabbing a piece of fruit now. "But that's good, right? When we are back at Thousand Sunny." he wondered out loud.

Nami's bread suddenly seemed way more interesting than her surroundings. "Yeah." she said. It was good. It was better than being on the ship and having to hide what could happen. But now, nothing will happen. "Nothing at all." Nami whispered softly, unable for her companion to hear.

The scarred man ate like a glutton for a while, but he noticed Nami didn't say anything about it which would be the first time since their trip. Cocking an eyebrow as he looked at her, he noticed she was only staring at her bread. She seemed to be in a deep thought. "You OK?" he asked, making her snap out of it.

"Haha, yeah, yeah. Don't worry." she laughed awkwardly, her voice sounding broken again now she put strain onto her vocals. She ate a piece of bread again, hoping Luffy wasn't staring at her anymore. He was still staring at her and it annoyed her. "I said, don't worry. Eat further."

His frown deepened. Somehow, he had the weird feeling she wasn't doing fine at all. Not only because she didn't correct his eat manners and threatened with a beating, but also because she suddenly was dreaming away.

"Liar." Luffy bluffed. He wasn't sure, but he could try. Nami looked with a dead glare at him. Bingo, he was right. For once, he felt smart. "What's wrong?"

Nami sighed and put her bread down. Did her stupid captain seriously see her through? What the hell? After one night, he suddenly 'knew her better'? In some aspects, he did. He had seen more of her than the crew did, but he still was as dense as a brick. If she was going to tell him what was going on with her, it might also be a huge riddle for him.

"You're not gonna get it." Nami said, rubbing her hands over her face.

"You could try." he answered with a pout, feeling as if she was mocking him.

Her big eyes looked at his, as she was searching for the right words. "Alright." she started "I can't help but feel everything that happened last night was only due to the aphrodisiac." she started to explain. Luffy only stared expressionless, occasionally putting a piece of meat into his mouth. "Which actually annoys me. I won't say I regret it because I don't. It was a wonderful, nice night, but it's a bit more difficult for me."

"How?" he suddenly asked.

Nami looked surprised at him. Did he actually follow what she was saying? Because that was an attention span she hadn't witnessed yet. "Because... I... We know each other now for three year and we have been together for almost a year. In that year you saved us, me, multiple times and well... I started to develop feelings..." Nami explained, now looking at him. She was talking in riddles, and she was fine with that because that would mean he wouldn't get it. She didn't want him to get it, because if he didn't feel the same, she would be heartbroken. "See, nothing to worry about." she said with a shrug, playing further with her bread.

He still stared at her with a cocked eyebrow. "So..." he started "Feelings?" She knew he wouldn't get it. Of course not. Nami rolled her eyes as answer.

"That's why I told you to not be worried about me. I knew you wouldn't get it and I don't actually want you to get it..."

"What? Why not?"

"Just shut up and eat. We have to go further before it gets dark."

It was now the captain's turn to be annoyed. He knew something was going on with her, but instead of saying what was actually wrong, she just said something weird. "No." Luffy said, putting his meat down and he crossed his arms "I won't eat further until you tell me what's going on."

Nami was instantly surprised, seeing he was prepared to even stop eating. Luffy still stared at her with a pout. "Alright..." She put her bread down again and she stared back at him.

"I'm gonna try and explain it as if you're four." She received a big pout from Luffy, but he didn't complain. "I can't stop thinking about you, you make me have feelings for you and I want to be with you forever. I don't know why it is you, because you're dense and stupid, but I can't help it. Like you said last night, due to the aphrodisiac, you needed me more than meat, I always need you more than money." she explained with a shrug.

Luffy stared at her with his owlish eyes, rethinking what she explained him. He now cocked an eyebrow and Nami already knew he wouldn't get it. She wasn't going to use the word 'love' because that would be an 'official' confession and she wanted to avoid that.

"What makes you think me needing you was because of the aphrodisiac?" It was now Nami's turn to look confused at him. W-was she wrong? "I always need you... We would get lost and dead if a storm would suddenly turn up."

Great, Luffy was talking about needing her as nakama, but that was not what she meant... Maybe she should just leave it at that... She frowned and grabbed her bread again, picking pieces and eating it. Luffy kept staring at her, still seeing she wasn't happy. It was hard, ignoring those big owlish eyes as if they burned into her skin.

"Just eat... I'm done explaining, so eat."

His frown turned deeper. She was still mad and it annoyed him more because she wasn't telling the truth. But why? Was she scared of something...? Was she keeping quiet again like on Cocoyashi Island to spare feelings?

Luffy actually didn't want to ask because he could tell she was going to beat him... "Do you... Regret it?" he suddenly muttered. Was that why she was acting so weird?

"No." Nami said, looking at him with a rare smile. At least she smiled, so he knew she meant it. "It was great last night. I loved it and I don't regret it."

Luffy was looking at her still. He believed her, but he didn't know what was going on with her then. He also didn't want to eat before he knew what was going on and Nami noticed.

"Why do you keep staring?"

"Because..." Luffy answered. Nami cocked an eyebrow, wondering if that was his childish answer of there was more too come. "Back at that village, I was wondering... I thought it was the drug stuff, but you look different."

"Different?"

"Yeah... Mesa and Aveil weren't special... When Aveil dragged me I... I dunno."

Nami rolled her eyes again. "Why am I talking with someone who doesn't even get himself what he is talking about..." Nami rubbed her temples now. This might have been the hardest conversation she ever had with him. Why the hell did her body choose him to fall in love with? Because of his good looks, big heart and innocence? Probably. Besides that, she didn't even want to hear about that freaking Aveil!

"Why are you so mad?" the captain now asked with a pout. Maybe because she hadn't slept yet, or because he still annoyed her.

"Damnit, Luffy..." Nami said, standing up. Alright, he still annoyed her apparently. "I am mad because I am pouring my heart out to you! You know how hard it is for me to fall in love with a dense idiot like you! My body didn't let me choose, it just happened. But you can't blame me if you keep saving me and I develop feelings!"

With every new sentence, her voice began to crack more. Luffy could only stare at her. Did she really... Mean that?

"And after such a great and wonderful night I always dreamt off, I am still kind of scared it was but an one-night stand with the man I actually want to be with! So that is why I am mad!"

Both their eyes widened simultaneously as they felt the sand shift beneath them.

Nami figured her voice echoed around the rock ornament, causing some movement, but she didn't think it would be this bad. The sand shifted faster and they both gasped, seeing a hole appearing underneath them. Nami yelled and Luffy scowled as they fell down, landing into... Water? Water in a desert?

They both fell into the water with a huge splash. The water temperature was quite nice and it wasn't salt water, so maybe this was some sort of spring?

Nami swum up fast to catch her breath, and she immediately dove back in, following the bubbles Luffy left behind. Nami didn't know what kind of sick joke this was, but she definitely wasn't gonna let him drown here. She dove deeper, seeing her captain sinking into the deep water, his face obviously showing desperation for oxygen.

The navigator grabbed her captain by his wrist and she immediately went up, trying to catch some air. Nami got on the surface and she pulled Luffy up too, both gasping for air. His arm got pulled onto her shoulders and Nami was paddling with her legs like crazy. The desert clothing got really heavy with all the water soaked into it, so Nami had to find a place to get out of it soon. Also because Luffy was getting weaker.

They both looked up, seeing little bits of sand fall down from the hole. The littlest light also came from that same hole. They both hoped Luffy could find a grip if he stretched to that hole, but he first had to rest and come back to his strength. Nami swum both to the side, having a hard time because of the heavy clothes, making it impossible for her legs to move right.

Nami made it and she pulled Luffy onto the ground and she soon followed. She lied down next to him, panting just as hard as him. Stupid devil fruit users. It really would have been a problem if Luffy was with Robin... Nami frowned, annoyed by the idea of Luffy being stuck with another girl, even when it was Robin. Since when had she gotten so jealous?

"Thanks." Luffy panted still. Nami turned her head to look at him.

Nami sat up straight and she pulled her clothes off. "Since we have plenty of water, I'm gonna clean myself. Don't watch."

Luffy pouted and nodded. He had seen her last night, what kind of secrets did she had to hide from him? The captain closed his eyes, feeling the strength return again.

As he was lying with his eyes closed, he softly heard water moving. He figured Nami got into the water and she was undressed. He suddenly felt kind of... Nervous? He opened his eyes, looking at the caves ceiling and they opened further in surprise.

"Nami, look!" Luffy said, pointing at the ceiling. Nami covered her breasts with her arms and a pout, looking up. She cocked an eyebrow, seeing glistening sparkles on the ceiling. She wondered what it was. Maybe it was just water that looked as if it was shining "What could it be?"

"I don't know." Nami answered "Maybe nothing..." Nami went deeper into the water, looking at the bite- and kissmarks she still had from Luffy. Nami looked at her lying captain again, not believing he did this to her... Were they going to ignore the conversation they just had...

"So the night we had was one you always dreamt off?"

Nami wanted to drown right there, to relieve her from her misery. Of all the things Luffy could have repeated, he choose that one. She went deeper into the water until her body was covered to under her nose. She turned around, seeing he was supporting himself with his elbows, looking at her with those big eyes of him.

"I told you not to look." Nami muttered, her body now a bit higher now she could talk. She was enjoying the water. The temperature was really nice and it was clear and blue. "And yes. I am a woman. Women have fantasies."

"Robin too?"

"Yes. Robin too. But I think her fantasies are about a... Different nakama." Nami said the last part softly, as it was more a side note for her instead for him. Nami turned around again with her back to him and she rolled her eyes, thinking he wouldn't get it either way if she told him. "Can we just drop this and act as if the conversation didn't happen?"

"No."

Nami turned around fast again, seeing him pout "What." she didn't ask. If he didn't explain she would drown him right here.

"Just now you were really mad. I don't know if you still are."

"Well, would you believe me if I said I'm not mad anymore?"

Luffy's eyes glided to the small frown between Nami's eyebrows. "No."

Cheeky, stupid bastard...

"Alright, alright." Nami said with a sigh. She brushed her fingers through her hair, trying to get the sand out of it. Luffy gradually put his clothes off too, as it began to get sticky to his skin. He only wore his desert pants now and he sat with his legs crossed, watching Nami's naked back. "I said 'don't look'."

"Shishishi, too late." He grinned "Besides, I have seen everything last night, so why keep it a secret?"

"I keep it a secret because if you would see it every time, it wouldn't be special anymore." Nami explained, rubbing her upperarms with water now.

"That's a stupid reason." Luffy said with pouted lips. Nami didn't even need to see his face to know what expression he wore. His voice gave it away. Luffy's eyes now landed on the many bitemarks. He wondered if it hurt or if she didn't feel much of it anymore.

"It's a great reason."

"So my abs wouldn't be special anymore, since you see them every time, but somehow I found out last night you still really like them."

"Shut up."

Luffy grinned widely. Now Luffy didn't even need to see her face to know what expression she wore. Her voice gave it away this time. Probably a blushing one.

It was funny how Luffy got to learn his navigator much better after such a great night, but she still had her riddles.

The bathing woman had a blush and frown painted on her face. If she didn't know any better, she would think she was flirting with him, and he was flirting back. But she did know better and she knew Luffy couldn't flirt to save his life. Nami was ok with that, though. That way, she didn't have to be jealous.

Nami stopped moving with cleaning herself. She was now gliding her fragile hands over the water surface. She wasn't annoyed or mad anymore. She actually was at peace, weirdly enough. They were in a cave, they had no food anymore and they were not sure if they could get out... But she was at peace.

"I'm bored."

And her peaceful moment was gone in an instant. Granted, there wasn't anything to do here... She couldn't make maps or drawings and Luffy couldn't play around or look at the sea like he always did.

"Why do you always look at the sea?" Nami suddenly asked, washing herself further. Maybe that way Luffy would be less bored.

Luffy shrugged, but Nami wasn't able to see it. "Waiting for an island to appear for a new adventure... Recharging from a fight or relaxing after eating..." Luffy explained. Luffy plunged into his nose "Why do you lie in the sun? Seems boring."

"Stop picking your nose or I'll punch you senseless."

Luffy stopped, looking at her back with sparkling eyes "Are you a physic?! How did you know!? So awesome!"

"Your voice sounded nasal."

"Oh... Is that all? Boring..."

These were the moments she could scowl at her own body, knowing it somehow, somewhere and sometime fell in love with that nose-picking moron.

Nami had to clear her head, and she dove into the water. Everything was so clear and blue, and she could see everything better now she wasn't panicked about Luffy. It apparently wasn't that deep. She ended up diving deeper, enjoying the feeling of water on her body instead of the sand.

Luffy was only staring at the surface, seeing sometimes a bubble appearing. He was kind of jealous, because he wanted to swim too, but he couldn't. He put his arms onto his knees, waiting for Nami to come back. A bit of sand fell down again and Luffy's eyes followed where it came from. It annoyed him he couldn't get out of here. He couldn't try, but he also already knew with his rubber experience he couldn't get a grip on anything. The sand was too slippery.

He looked back at the water, and he began to feel sleepy. He hadn't slept yet and Nami either. But he didn't want to sleep. He somehow, for some reason, wanted to stay awake... To look at Nami longer. Not because he wanted to protect her - of course he wanted that but that wasn't the main reason - but because he just wanted to look at her. He also wondered if she was still mad for whatever he did.

Maybe if he for once thought really deeply about what she said, maybe he could find out what was going on.

She said she loved him. He got that at least, but he loved her too. He also loved Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Chopper and meat.

He kept staring at the bubbles, seeing she came up again, her orange hair glistening as if it was gold. She was so pretty...

Sure, Luffy was dense but he still was a man. He knew when a woman was pretty or not. Nami dived into the water again and Luffy crawled to the waterside. He saw Nami's curves a bit misformed, but he saw her hair mixed with the water, forming glistening, golden strings. He couldn't help but stare. He was sure Nami would pull him in and drown him if she saw him stare.

He began to think again. He really needed her and not only as a nakama... He didn't know why exactly, but he felt different about Nami than any other women. Maybe he should tell her that...?

Nami came back on the surface again. She brushed her hair and water out of her face, and she turned around. Nami got a bit surprised, seeing Luffy suddenly sat closer. She lowered her body again in the water, hiding for him.

"What?" She muttered with a frown.

"I... I think I need you..." he muttered back unsure.

"Need me... How?" her frown turned deeper. She had heard the 'needing' phrase before, so she didn't know what to expect. "Do you need me so you can stare at me even when I tell you, you shouldn't?"

"What? No..." he answered with a pout. He paused a few seconds to stare at her. Her glistening skin and hair looked intoxicating "Well, yeah... Maybe."

"What?" Nami gasped. Did he confess he liked staring at her?

"I was wondering... Back at the village... Mesa and Aveil somehow looked different than you..."

"Different?"

"Yeah..." Luffy rolled his pants pipes up and he put his feet and calves into the water, feeling the nice temperature. "I feel different about you than other women... You and Robin are both important to me but you are still different."

Nami looked at him with parted lips. Was he heading to where she thought he was heading? Didn't he get his own feelings? Maybe he was more alike Nami than she thought... It took a long time for her to finally realize she actually loved Luffy... And after she realized it she tried to deny it, because well... It was Luffy.

"Oh, and you said you love me. But I love you too! Like I love Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Sanji, Brook, Franky and Chopper!"

Nami's expression now turned sad and her captain noticed. Did he say something wrong "But Luffy..." she began, suddenly swimmer closer to him. He frowned confused, seeing her going towards him.

Nami put both her hands on the side of his legs and he only followed her movements. She pulled herself up, her drenched hair covering her breast and he almost choked in the sight. She looked so freaking beautiful like this. Nami's chocolate brown eyes looked into his onyx ones.

"When I said I love you, I did mean as a nakama and captain, yes. But I also meant I love you as a woman loving a man." Luffy looked expressionless at her and for some reason his heart began to beat faster "I want to be with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to love you." Luffy eyes widened after she placed her soft and moistened lips on his. She parted fast and smiled "I need you more than money."

Luffy only kept on staring with parting lips. So she meant that kind of love...

"And it's ok if you don't feel the same. Last night was the greatest night I ever had. But I don't want to hear your answer anyway." she pulled back, getting into the water and swimming further. Luffy hadn't moved yet. After a while, he finally got out of his trance.

"Wait!"

A splash suddenly was heard after and Nami turned around, seeing Luffy dissapeard. She looked into the water, seeing him sink.

"YOU IDIOT!"

After some time, Nami pulled Luffy back up again on their desert clothing. He came back to his strength and Nami was kneeling next to him. She was still naked and her wet hair again hid her breasts. It was so great to call him 'idiot' just after she confessed to him.

"You moron! What the hell were you thinking!"

"I forgot I can't swim..."

"YOU FORGOT. REALLY." Nami took a very deep breath and she rubbed her temple. Luffy was panting slightly with his eyes closed, so it was her turn to stare. Those abs... She licked her lips, suddenly feeling very hot. As soon as Luffy opened his eyes, Nami looked away. Luffy stared at the ceiling and he now turned surprised.

He pointed, saying: "Look!"

Nami did what her was told and she looked up, her lips parting in fascination. The glistening things on the ceiling began to shine blue. It was faint, but Nami finally could see it looked like gems.

"Wow..." The navigator said, seeing the gems gradually turned light.

"Awesome!" he said, now looking at her with a smile. His smile slowly dissapeard, looking at his navigator.

The blue light reflected onto her skin and hair, illuminating every droplet, curve and glistening.

"It looks really nice." She said with a smile. She looked at him, but she instantly turned uneasy seeing those big eyes staring at her. "What this time!?"

His manly hand went to her hair and he pulled gently. She was staring back at him. It was a tad bit of attention, but she liked it a lot. Even though she had her fair share of touching last night from him, she couldn't help but love it.

"Could you... Bow a little?" he asked unsure. He felt as if he could get punched.

"No." she answered "But if you would just order me what you actually want me to do, I can reconsider it..."

His onyx eyes didn't leave her brown ones. It took some time from him and in the meanwhile he was playing with the long stroke of hair. "Kiss me. Captain's order."

"Aye, captain."

The beautiful grin on her face intoxicated him. If he didn't know any better, he would think he still had aphrodisiac left in his body.

Nami leaned forward and she placed her lips on his. They closed their eyes, moving their lips slowly.

What the Mugiwara couple didn't know, was they still had a little trace of aphrodisiac left in their body, which worked more when their blood pumps faster.

Their kiss deepened, the moaning began and the nerves in their lips got more sensitive. Nami lifted her leg and climbed onto Luffy's hips, still kissing. Nami was secretly wondering if he still remembered what Nami liked or if it was just his instinct...

Luffy's hands rubbed over her soft, milky white thighs, to her hips and to her waist. Nami moaned, seeing most of it still got remembered... Or he wasn't thinking and he was busy with his own instinct. Nami kissed Luffy's neck and earlobe and he was panting in hers.

"How is your back?" she whispered with her broken voice, referring to the scratches.

"Good." Luffy answered. His back was doing fine. His member in his pants, not that much. "Keep whispering."

Nami smiled. He didn't ask that last night, so she immediately connected that with her broken voice. She hadn't had a broken voice last night, so she learned something new he liked.

"Do you still know what places I like."

"Yeah." Luffy whispered back, pinching her butt a bit. Nami smiled because he still remembered. But well, after 8 rounds it would have been weird if he didn't. Luffy's other hand went towards her womanhood, making her moan in his ear. "I want you." he whispered.

Nami smiled. She wasn't making it easy for him because she was riding his lap. They were actually even because he was rubbing her pink bead now. Everything still felt so sensitive since last night.

Nami already had gotten very wet and not from the water. She kept moaning in his ear while kissing him. Her hands glid from his scar, to his toned belly and towards the hem of his pants. Nami grinned, teasing him by rubbing his bulge, making him moan softly.

Luffy brushed Nami's plastered hair away from her breasts, getting a better view. He grinned and asked "Is it OK if I stare?"

"Shut up." Nami said, but Luffy could hear the tone of humor in her voice. He began to give her breast attention now, pinching her nipple with his other hand. She arched her back, surprised at how sensitive it was. She began to wonder if it was because of the things they did last night, or maybe they still had a last bit of aphrodisiac still in their bodies...

Nami placed her soft lips onto his, making their tongues struggled against each other. Luffy placed his strong hands on her shoulders and he pushed her away to her surprise.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He looked at her with hooded and a roguish smile, making her shudder in an instant. If she was still drugged on the aphrodisiac, she thought she might have cum right there and then.

"I can't wait." he answered. Holy shit, she loved this inpatient, horny, nerve-wracking, stupid captain of hers.

She bit her lip, looking into his eyes. "What are you waiting for then? Take me."

Luffy instantly placed his hands under her derriere and he lifted her up, receiving a gasp. Nami pinned her legs around his waist and Luffy walked to the wall all the while kissing her. The navigator felt his rock hard bulge against her crotch, making her more anxious for it to get inside her.

The captain puts his navigator against the wall, giving Nami enough strength to pull his pants down to where it mattered. His manhood got out and it was throbbing against her wet core, making her moan already only by the thought of it.

"Go. Do it. Do me." Nami moaned and begged, her fingers entwined into his black, sandy - but weirdly enough - soft hair.

Luffy hold back a groin and he aimed his member before her, but he didn't put it in just yet. "Come on. What are you waiting for." Nami panted and begged, feeling him almost inside of her. Luffy grinned, hearing her pant and moan. Her voice really sounded sexy to him and he wanted to hear it a bit more. "Please. Please. Don't tease me." her fingers now roamed his back, making Luffy moan slightly.

Nami yelled when Luffy suddenly slammed his whole length into her wetness. He didn't take a break at all and he kept pounding in her, making Nami moan and yell every time he hit her sensitive spot. The faster he pounded, the more his manhood stretched and the more Nami had more pleasure.

"Faster! Harder! Just keep going!" she yelled, clawing his back and re-opening the old wounds. Luffy didn't care because he actually liked the feeling of sexual pleasure together with pain. Nami's tight walls even tightened more with every hit Luffy gave her. "Luffy! It's so good!"

Luffy looked at her, seeing the blue lightening eliminate her face. Only now, without the aphrodisiac, he actually paid attention to her because he could think normally. Beads of sweat traced her forehead, her face only showed pleasure and her swollen, red lips made her moans even sound more intoxicating. She opened her eyes, looking with hooded eyelids at him. Those black orbs of his were looking at hers and she could only smile "Still staring?"

"Always." he grinned. Luffy placed his lips onto hers and she kept on moaning in his mouth. This guy had a shitload of stamina. Not only with fighting, but apparently with sex too. Luffy parted and stared at her again. Nami gave a very loud moan and every muscle in her wetness tightened. Her climax face was the most amazing and erotic he had ever seen and he soon followed suit with his.

Luffy gave a few last poundings, coming inside her once again and both shuddered at the pleasure.

"S-So good." Nami panted, her breasts brushing his chest with every breath. She couldn't believe these kind of orgasms were caused by the same guy she wanted to beat to pulp because of his stupidity. The same guy who just picked his nose a few minutes ago. The same guy who was stuck in between two buildings for a fucking long time. The same guy she loved.

Luffy breathed in the nape of her neck, trying to relax his shivering and trembling body. He agreed with Nami. Luffy never would have thought it felt so good. 'Good' was even an understatement.

Luffy walked back to the desert clothes, still carrying Nami. He put her down and he lied down next to her, trying to get their heartbeats to a normal rate. "I don't think I can handle another round." Nami said with a laugh. It seemed her vocals even had more strain on them since her voice sounded more broken.

"Me neither." Luffy chuckled, looking at the beautiful blue gems on the ceiling. They shone brighter, but not too bright to get irritating for their eyes. Nami stared too, both enchanted.

"How much do you think it's worth?"

"Do you think it's edible?"

They simultaneously looked at each other in an instant after they asked their questions. They burst out of laughter. Even after the adventure and everything that had happened, they would never change.

"Of course it isn't edible! What if you break your teeth?" Nami giggled, putting her head on his chest. Luffy stared at her. He put his hand on her shoulder. Secretly, he was enjoying this moment. This side of Nami was really rare and he felt honored he got to experience that. Maybe the crew would be mindblown if they saw her like this...

Her hair looked beautiful, because the blue light illuminated every string. He found out he was staring at her again and he couldn't remember he did do that often... He smiled looking at her, feeling a warm feeling in the pit of his belly. Maybe he felt blessed or happy. He couldn't describe the feeling very well...

"I think we still had a bit of aphrodisiac in our bodies... It suddenly got hot..." Nami said, her eyes still skimming the shining crystals. Luffy silently agreed.

"Do we need that stuff to do this?"

Nami got surprised and she lifted her head, looking at him. He was staring back at her with a cocked eyebrow "Uhm... No... We don't need that to have sex... Most people have sex because they feel like it... Like before, we were kissing and suddenly we had the urge."

"So..." Luffy played with her hair, looking at how it's curling now it got dried up "We can do it without that..."

Nami smiled. She knew what he was implying because she was thinking the same thing. The feeling of being with him and doing this, made her feel intoxicated and addicted to him. "Yes." she answered with broader smile. Nami now honestly got to the point where she didn't care if the crew was about to know or not, because she now knew Luffy felt different about her and it wouldn't be an one-night stand with her captain.

Luffy smiled back stroking the plastered hair from her forehead "You look pretty."

Nami's eyes widened and a blush invaded her cheeks, making Luffy look back with widened eyes. She put her head back onto his chest, hiding her expression from him. Luffy's hand was still mid-air from stroking her hair, but he was too shocked.

Nami looked so freaking cute he didn't know what to do.

"W-what?" he suddenly asked. Her expression was still engraved into his mind. Her big swollen lips, red cheeks and those beautiful brown chocolate eyes.

"I don't know..." she muttered against his chest. "Sanji keeps throwing compliments to me about my looks. Hell, the other guys even do, but you never did..."

Somehow, his compliment was a big deal for her and she didn't even know why. It annoyed her immensely because she didn't know why her body suddenly reacted weird. Was it because she finally truly gave in to her feelings? Or was it indeed because Luffy never gave her compliments.

"I don't think it helps if I tell you you also looked really cute."

"Shut up."

Luffy grinned, a small 'shishishi' escaped his lips. The conversation died down and they now we're in a comfortable silence, looking at the crystals as if they were looking at stars. Nami could close her eyes and fall asleep in a nick of time. It surprised her how they hadn't slept at all, but they weren't tired. Another effect of the aphrodisiac?

Nami still was grateful of Mesa. It all seemed like a chaotic and troublesome situation, but if it didn't happen she still couldn't lie like this with Luffy. She smiled, feeling his hand softly brush on top of her head.

"You have fantasies, right."

"Can't you just be quiet and enjoy this moment?"

"Nope, I'm bored so I wanna talk."

Nami rolled her eyes with a sigh. She lifted her head again, to look at the man under her. He stared back, but she also noticed he looked at her face, hair, neck and cleavage. "You're staring at me again..."

"Yep." he answered "I don't know why, but I can't keep my eyes off of you."

"That's because you finally know what a female body can do to yours." She answered with a beautiful grin, pulling his cheek slightly "So it would be great if you still keep your eyes in their sockets if I wear a bikini."

"I cawn't pwomise u twhat." he answered with his cheek pulled, a smile appearing on his face. She let go of his cheek and she brushed her finger over the same place. "Tell me! I'm curious." he whined.

"Alright alright..." she answered. "I also... Fantasize about the future... About stupid things... Like how it would be if we, the crew, have a house like normal people with a huge garden. Breakfast together and having parties in that huge garden like on the ship..." she explained.

Luffy was staring expressionless with owlish eyes at her, looking how her eyes drifted away into a dreamland. "And early in the morning I wake up, walk to the nursery while you are still sleeping. I put our baby next to you, sleeping together like father and child. I know you will take care of it and at the same time I am making breakfast. You come downstairs together with the baby in your arms. You are giving it a lot of love, but you and the baby still are both whining for food." Nami giggled a bit, but Luffy could only look at her with a gaping mouth, showing everything she said was also now imagining in his head.

"After breakfast, you dress the baby. You often put your strawhat on its head to see if it fits, but its head is still too small obviously..."

She now looked at him, and he hadn't left his eyes once off of hers "See, stupid stuff. I sometimes think too much..." she said with a shrug "Because everything could get destroyed if you say you don't want children or you don't actually even want to get old with me together..."

Nami put her head back on his chest, sighing deeply. She was secretly very scared having him told this. Like she said, every thought and fantasy could get broken with just a few words...

Luffy looked back at the ceiling. He never thought about the future, not even thinking about how it would be if he was pirate king. He knew he wanted things, but he never thought about it...

"Maybe a pirate princess or prince?" Nami's eyes instantly widened after hearing his voice. "It sounds peaceful... I like the idea of having a baby with you... So how about a new dream after I'm pirate king and you finish your world map?"

"B-But, are you saying this because you liked the idea and think it's funny to have a baby, or because you want to be with me and grow old?" Nami asked, supporting on her elbows and turning her whole body to him to get his full attention. Luffy cocked his head, seeing her breasts and cleavage better "My eyes are up here, buddy."

Luffy grinned and looked at her eyes. Those beautiful eyes he could drown in every time. "Both." he answered "Because if I can stay with you all the time, I think I would be very happy. I'd like to stay with every all the time, but like I said, I feel different about you."

"Define 'different'." she muttered with narrowed eyes.

His eyebrows now made a deep frown, as if he hadn't thought about it himself. "You make me feel warm... It's a nice warmth. My heart also beats faster when I'm around you..." he explained "I never had that with any other woman."

Nami stared at him and a smile grew on her lips "Even in these kind of situations, you can't think rational, can you?"

"What?"

"Nothing." she whispered, placing her lips on his "Just that I love you, too."

Luffy stared at her and a grin grew onto his face. His good, old, trademark grin. He placed his hand behind her head and hinted her to get closer. She placed her lips onto his, moving their lips slowly.

"Hey, there's a camel here."

The captain and navigator froze. That sounded like Usopp! They parted and looked up at the hole. It got darker outside and they hadn't even noticed. Only now realization struck them that they were completely naked.

"S-Shit! We have to get dressed!" Nami whispered in panic. Luffy pulled the pants, which was still worn around his ankles, up and he put his wet, sticky desert clothes on. Nami did the same, being carefully it was done right.

"How the hell did that camel get here?" now they heard Zoro's voice.

"GUYS!"

Nami gasped in shock, hearing Luffy yell all of the sudden next to her.

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE WARN ME FIRST, IDIOT!"

Zoro, Usopp and Robin gasped, hearing those two familiar voices they hadn't heard for quite a while. They ran towards the hole and they looked. They only saw water, but they couldn't make the right angle to see them both.

"We are here! We fell through a hole and we can't get out!" Nami explained.

"Wait, Robin is here! She can help you!" Usopp yelled back. Nami and Luffy both were really relieved, knowing they could be saved again.

Robin grew a few eyes inside of the cave, and she smiled when she saw her two friends again. "It's beautiful in here." Robin said with a giggle, refering to the shining crystals and shining blue water. Now she grew a few arms, making a life rope.

"Get Nami first." Luffy said, putting his nakama's on the first place again. Nami smiled sweetly and Robin placed the arms around her waist. As soon as Nami got out of his sight, Luffy shoot a fist against the ceiling with the right amount of power, breaking one piece of crystal off. Luffy grabbed it from the ground and he noticed it was still shining nicely.

Robin's arms reached towards Luffy, now binding the arms around his waist. Finally, he could go back to the crew, to his ship.

Luffy got pulled through the hole and he smiled widely after seeing his three crewmates with desert clothes waiting for their captain.

"Long time no see!" Zoro said with a grin. Luffy, just like Nami, noticed the rope around Zoro's waist.

"I missed you guys!" Luffy said with a huge grin. "What's up with the rope?"

"Oh, that's to find the way back. The rope is stuck on the ship." Robin explained with a smile. "There's a second group looking around for you too. Franky, Brook and Sanji. Chopper is keeping watch of the ship."

Nami laughed and caught their attention "Such a great idea to put it around Zoro!"

"I didn't miss you..." the bound guy said with crossed arms "Luffy, how did you survive with her?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't have as many brushes as I thought you would." Usopp said with a grin. Robin smiled and Nami rolled her eyes.

"Luffy saved me again, so I have been very sweet to him." Nami explained. It was the truth. She hadn't hit him once and well... He got a treatment no one had ever received from her.

"Saved you?" The sharpshooter asked.

"Yeah, Nami passed out. So I carried her and found a village. So we had food, water and a party."

Usopp, Zoro and Robin smiled at that "That's good. I sometimes need a reminder why I followed you as captain." Zoro said.

The couple both grinned, happy they did indeed survive. Nami walked to the camel and patted it a few times. "Let's go to the ship, Biglips."

"Such an awful name..." Usopp, Zoro and Robin said in unison.

"See! I told you it is an awful name!"

"Shut up! It's a very fitting name!"

"No! It's ugly!"

The three nakama sighed, seeing them fight. They decided to already walk to the direction of the ship and Nami and Luffy walked behind them.

"I'm not gonna let you name the kids." Luffy said with pursed lips.

Nami looked at him and snorted. "Haha, what? I have too push them out so it's my right to name them."

Luffy looked at her and she looked back. They realized their time together was over and they were back to the crew... The crew where they didn't have any privacy.

"It was nice." Luffy said with a smile "Maybe we can do something together again on the next island?"

Nami stared at him. That sounded like a date and she really liked that idea "Sure." she said with a shrug "Sounds like fun."

Luffy grinned. He caught Nami's attention as he rummaged in his desert clothes. He grabbed the piece of crystal out of his clothes and he gave it to her. "I got a present for you." he smiled. Nami's heart skipped a beat, seeing the small piece of crystal. "I'm gonna attack Usopp. I missed him." he grinned suddenly sprinting to Usopp.

Nami looked at her captain, who ran to Usopp and suddenly tackled him. A yell could be heard and Nami giggled. "Idiot." she whispered. She looked at the crystal in her hand and smiled, still walking behind the others.

Nami realized she didn't need that stupid aphrodisiac drug... Because Luffy was her drug...

"Nami, hurry! I'm hungry!"

"SHUT UP. YOU ARE ALWAYS HUNGRY!" Nami yelled back with an evil face.

The first mate punched his captain, also annoyed with his whining and yelled. Everyone smiled though, happy they were back...

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Thanks for reading and please, please review. Pretty please, with an aphrodisiac cherry on top? It sounds fair for you to read a lot, and me receiving a lot of reviews, right? Thought so, too.**

 **P.s, take a peek at the poll on my profile.**


End file.
